Ariadne's True Love
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Arthur is worried as Ariadne falls in love with another man, and Ariadne fears Arthur will cheat on her.
1. Chapter 1

** Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything new. I've been just enraptured by this book I've been reading called "The Bronze Horseman". It's the BEST love story I have ever read and I was surprised there was erotica in it! If you like "Twilight", I didn't personally but a lot of people do, you will LOVE this book. I have not been able to put it down. **

** This new story is set after "Arthur's Secrets" and "Hostage". You don't have to read any of them, but I think you will like them. **

**~ Ariadne falls in love with another man. ~**

**Ariadne's True Love**

~ Ariadne felt a sharp persistent pain in her back. Her the pain had been hurting all night and her constant shifting in the bed was causing Arthur to wake up again.

"Are you alright?" he mumbled without opening his eyes. It had been a hard day on both of them. A new extraction job and an active 6 year old would tire anyone out.

"Yes." She sighed as she felt that dull pain sound off again. She just couldn't find a comfortable position. She had been chasing Darcy all day. The rambunctious little girl was in school now a seemed to have more energy every day. Or, maybe the Architect was just finding it harder to summon strength. Her body didn't currently belong to her, but to the baby that was due to make his appearance in exactly one week. She felt tired all the time and unbearably heavy.

"Ouch!" Ariadne hissed as a pain ripped through her back again.

This time her husband sat up and snapped on the light.

"Pain?" he asked still groggy from sleep. She found her breathing was coming hard as she tried to sit up.

She looked worriedly at Arthur and nodded, her hands at her large belly. Another sharp pain coming to her back made her wince and want to cry out.

"Alright, I think it's time." He said authoritatively. Casting off his bedding and getting dressed. The Point Man taking over.  
>"We have a week left." Ariadne said feeling scared. She wasn't ready for her son to arrive yet. His nursery was prepared and stocked with loving and beautiful baby things, but mentally she wasn't ready.<p>

"I don't think we make the rules." He said with an impish smile as she slowly maneuvered out of bed. Her back hurting again as she pulled on her house shoes.

~ Edwina was woken up and asked to mind Darcy while the couple went to the hospital. There was no need to wake the little girl. Once roused, she was an unstoppable force.

The Point Man had gotten a drivers license in Paris so the family had their own car now. A luxury and a necessity for them now that they would have a new edition.

"Arthur, I'm worried." Ariadne said as her husband guided her to the car. Her over night bag in his hand.

"Don't be." Arthur said opening her door and gently securing his precious cargo inside. The Architect let him baby her. A fear of the unknown making her feel very child like and scared.

~ The hospital was clean and efficient. It's staff was decked in crisp little uniforms that put her at ease.

'_There was nothing to having a baby. It happened thousands of times a day._' She told herself. As a sharp pain bit her again.

The Architect watched as her husband to talked to the doctor, his normally immaculate dress and hair was now sloppy and boyish looking. The nurses hooked her up to monitoring machines. Arthur rubbing her back as another contraction seized hold of her and sweat broke over her brow.

The kindly doctor was pleased that she would deliver soon. Before she knew what was happening, she was being wheeled into a large room with bright lights. Arthur had insisted on an epidural and she was grateful she hadn't pressed the issue of natural child birth.

The kindly doctor talked her through the delivery, telling her what was happening as it was happening. His voice calm and controlled. Her husband by her side. A worried look on his face as he seemed more nervous then her.

"Now it's just a little cut." He said "Nothing at all."

Before she even knew he had done anything, the kindly doctor presented her son. Naked and screaming at the indignity of birth.

Her son was a sight. Her was almost purple and covered in after birth. The nurses cleaning him skillfully as he screamed.

The kindly doctor joking that he was getting enough air with lungs like that. Arthur's face was priceless. A looked of disbelieving joy at the sight of this baby, this son, who was his.

"Is he alright?" Ariadne called. "I want to hold him." She begged of the older nurse as she cleaned the baby.  
>In a kind accent, the nurse told her in French that the baby was fine. He was swaddled lovingly in a cornflower blue blanket with a white cap on. His mother's exhausted body not too tired to hold her baby. Still purple and wrinkled from his birth.<p>

"Oh my goodness!" She cried as she couldn't fight the smile and laughter at seeing her baby. Her husband standing over her shoulder. All the pain and discomfort was forgotten. The love was instant and unbreakable. The newborn was calm now as his mother held him. Satiated by the warmth of the blanket and being close to Ariadne's heartbeat again.

The staff left the new family alone to bond over the new edition.

"We never talked about names." Arthur said softly running a gentle hand over his son's dark hair. The baby born with a full head of soft, feathery, dark hair.

"We wanted to wait till he got here." She reminded him. A smile trickling over her face as she looked over her baby.

Arthur watched as she unwrapped him carefully and examined him. His perfect little hands with ten, tiny fingers. His eyes, he closed look like Arthur. He father's long legs. One of them kicking suddenly in his sleep. Her hand clasped his perfect little foot.

"That's the foot that was always kicking me." She laughed kissing it. The baby stirred at the contact and kicked his long leg again.

"How would you feel about Dominic? After Cobb?" Arthur suggested as his wife carefully swaddled the baby again. Her constant practice on one of Darcy's dolls paying off.

"I like that." She whispered holding the light bundle to her chest.

"Dominic's body was warm and comforting. She could hold him like this all day.

Arthur was kissing her temple.  
>"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.<p>

She looked up at him and grinned shyly.

"Thank you." She whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Back at home, the new baby was greeted warmly by his parent's friends. Everyone but Darcy an James were excited about little Dominic. The two youngest children, now not the youngest, were not at all impressed with the interloper who was stealing all the attention from the grown ups. Attention that rightfully belonged to them.

"Papa!" Darcy whined peevishly as Arthur, Cobb and Eames all stood outside on the spacious balcony. It was a warm fall day and a healthy breeze had found it's way to their street. Bringing in a welcomed hint of fall.

"Darcy." Arthur said warningly as the little girl tried to get his attention by hitting his leg. His Point Man voice coming out and causing Darcy to stop her cries right away.

Darcy had not taken the arrival of a baby brother well. She had been accustomed to having her parents all to herself and with Dominic's sudden and inexplicable arrival, their focus was on him. She kept wondering when he would leave.

Ariadne had warned that with the new baby, Darcy might feel some jealousy, but neither she nor anyone else would have anticipated the level that Darcy and James could work together as a Team. Demanding attention and causing furious disruptions to the household.

James especially was upset whenever Cobb held the newborn, which wasn't much, and demanded to crawl on his father's lap immediately afterward. Acting like a toddler again. Causing Cobb to sigh and tell him gently to act like a big boy.

Arthur would not tolerate Darcy's bad behavior of tantrums and whining for attention. Fortunately, all it took was a strongly inflected use of her name and she stopped throwing her dolls and other toys. The little girl not needing spankings or even another warning. When her beloved Papa, handsomer then anyone else, talked like that, he meant business.

The little girl looked sad and finally stomped off to play with James. Never casting a look to her mama and friends. All crowded around the new baby. As if he was more interesting then her. No one, in her opinion, was more interesting then her.

~ "He's really beautiful, Arthur." Cobb said raising a glass to the Point Man. Arthur couldn't help the smile coming to his face as he felt fit to burst with pride. His own blood, his child, was in the next room being held by his beautiful mother. Her friends looking over them both in approval. A few days ago, he wasn't even here.

He felt an enormous sense of peace surrounding him. A few years ago, he had been all alone in the world. Just him and Cobb, working the odd Extraction jobs. He never knew he wanted to be a husband or a father. Now, how could he imagine life without Ariadne? Without Darcy? Without little Dominic? It was as if he had waited his whole life for Ariadne to arrive, now his world felt more complete with the new baby.

"So, what will you call the little bugger then?" Eames said leaning the cane he had taken to carrying, against the railing as he cut into the celebratory cigars.

"We were thinking of Dominic." Arthur said casually.

Cobb looked at his friend in surprise.

"I'm honored." Cobb said humbly as Eames finished cutting the cigars and passing them out.

"Why not after me then?" the Forger asked in a huff as he produced a lighter and the foul odor of smoking men wafted up amid their laughter.

~ "Ugh." Sadie sniffed. "The boys are smoking." She said and strolled over to the balcony on long, spidery legs to shut them outside for good.

"Ari?" Edwina said nervously. "It's alright if you don't want me to, but I was wondering, could I... I maybe... can I hold him for a little bit?" She asked. Her large glasses marring her tiny little face.

Ariadne smiled.

"Of course Eddie." She said gently placing Dominic into Edwina's little arms. The newborn looked too big for the tiny little woman to even carry. Like she were a child trying to hold someone who was only a little smaller then her.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Edwina started to cry after awhile. Looking at Dominic's sleeping face.

"Oh calm down." Sadie barked, cat walking back into the living room.

"I held him didn't I? All he did was start to cry and then he pooped." She said as if the baby had done it on purpose.

Ariadne looked worriedly at her soon. Not because she was afraid Edwina would drop him or anything, but because she missed the intimate contact his warm little body brought to hers.

She loved little Dominic. She loved everything about him. The face be made when he slept. The way he looked at her when she was nursing him. His wonderful little kicking foot. One that always managed to pop out of the blankets. Kicking at the air.

When he wasn't with her, she missed him and she became nervous and worried. Even now, when Edwina was holding him, not two feet away, she greedily wanted him back. So much so she was holding a stuffed elephant and cradling it to her body as if it were her baby.

"Are you alright?" Sadie asked looking her over.

"Who me?" Ariadne asked feeling jittery without Dominic. "Of course. Here, I'll take him." She said.

The rush of maternal hormones returning to her and she instantly calmed down at feeling her son's perfect body and warmth came back to her. She breathed in his delightful baby smell that made her body wake up and feel at peace again.

"So tell us." Said said observing her friend's behavior. "How badly did he rip you up down there? Is it broken for good?" She asked casually as Edwina looked at the tall woman in horror.

"What?" Ariadne asked. Trying not to remember the birth in every detail. Trying not to think about the strange shape of her body now that Dominic was out.

Sadie only shrugged.  
>"Well, I mean I know it will be a while before you can get your figure back." Sadie said as Edwina looked uncomfortable. "But you had better do it fast. Before Arthur starts to look at other women."<br>"Don't be stupid." Ariadne said almost laughing. "Arthur would never cheat on me."

"Oh yes, because men _never_ cheat on their wives." Sadie said. Sarcasm dripping off her lips. "Especially when the husband in young, good looking and rich."

"Arthur wouldn't cheat. He just wouldn't." Ariadne said.  
>"I sure he wouldn't just now. You just having his baby and all. But give it a year. Your sex drive will go down right after the baby, your figure is terrible, playing nursemaid to 2 little ones. Your not exactly sexy anymore." Said said. "Trust me, men do it all the time. He will find some young thing to spend time with. You'll see."<p>

"Sadie, stop being mean." Edwina said feebly.

Sadie shook her head.  
>"I say this for her own good!" She said defensively. "Her own father did it."<p>

"Sadie, stop it." Ariadne said. "Arthur was barely looking for a woman when he was single. He's not going to go looking for a woman now."

"Just get your figure back and do it _soon_." Sadie warned gravely.

~ "Ariadne seems to have taken to motherhood very well." Cobb said as another cloud of smoke rose up over the men. No one willing to admit the cigars were making them all sick.

Arthur beamed in pride. He never thought it was possible to love Ariadne more then he did right at that moment. Her figure looked impossibly beautiful. Her breasts full from the nursing she had diligently trained to do. Wanting their son to have the best. Her bust and hips were round and soft. Her dark hair shinning in nice waves around her face as she held his son close to her body.

"I don't know." Eames said worriedly. Breaking Arthur out of his bliss. "You had better watch out."

"What why?" Arthur asked.

"I think you wife has fallen in love with a much younger and handsomer man." The Forger said nodding to Ariadne with her beloved new son. "Better watch out or she'll turn your legacy there into a panty wearing sissy. She'll want to put him in pageants soon."

"Eames, shut up." Cobb barked as Arthur looked back at his wife and son in horror.

"I'm only saying he shouldn't let her mother the boy _too_ much. Will ruin a perfectly good son." Eames said. "Take control of this, Arthur." Eames said "You don't want your son playing _princesses_ with Darcy now do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "Eames!" Sadie barked at the Forger. "Get rid of that stupid cane! You look like an idiot!"

Eames and Sadie were the last ones of the party to leave. Cobb taking the hint that a new baby meant the parents could only entertain guests for so long. Sadie and Eames not taking the hint. It was almost time for Darcy to go to bed before Sadie declared she wanted to go.  
>"No I don't." Eames said laughing at her. Full of confidence. "I look mysterious and trend setting."<p>

"You look _ridiculous_. I won't be seen with you!" She said bluntly.  
>"Well, that will be your loss then." Eames said casually twirling the cane, which concealed a sword in it, as the pair made their leave.<p>

"We have to do something about those two." Arthur said finally bolting the door behind them. The couple's shouting being heard all the way down the hall.

"Hmm." Ariadne said absentmindedly running a hand over Dominic's soft, feathery hair as she rocked him gently back and forth. His head resting peacefully on her breast. Her mind was going over what Sadie had said before. She knew that Arthur wasn't that kind of man, but still. Her friend had planted an idea in her mind. One that took hold like a virus.

Arthur and Ariadne stood for a long time in the sitting room not saying anything. A strange awkwardness had come over the both of them suddenly. Darcy was half asleep on the sofa before Arthur went to her, and easily lifted her up.

"I don't want to go to bed." The little girl murmured. Her wild, curly tresses falling all over her face.  
>"Way past your bed time." Arthur said softly rubbing her back.<p>

"I'm going to put the baby to bed." Ariadne whispered even though Dominic was already asleep.

~ In the pristine little nursery, Dominic cooed softly in his sleep. His long legs kicking as he dreamed. Ariadne couldn't keep her eyes off him. She had changed him, nursed him again and now he seemed ready to sleep. At least for a few hours.

"You coming to bed?" Arthur whispered silently stealing into the nursery. His hands finding their way around her body.

Instantly, she stiffened. She was aware of the swelling still on her belly from the pregnancy. She still had to wear her maternity clothing. She felt so uncomfortable in her own skin that to have Arthur touch her made her feel even more disgusting.

"No, he'll be up in a few hours anyway. I should stay in here." She whispered back brushing his hands away from the fat on her body. The first few days back from the hospital, Ariadne had slept on the little guest bed that was put in the nursery. She and her husband had not slept in the same bed since Dominic's birth.

~ Arthur felt offended. He didn't like sleeping alone. Their bed was too big, too empty for him these days. He missed the pretty Architect that curled in next to him. Her body feeling silky soft and her hair smelling clean and flowery.

"We can bring him into our room." He offered grazing a hand over her breasts that had swelled out beautifully. "Use the bassinet Cobb gave us."

She flinched away uncomfortably.

"No, you have to be with the Team early in the morning." She said. "He would just wake you up."

She finally turned around to face her husband.

"Then he just wake me up." Arthur said firmly. "Put the baby monitor on and lets go to bed." he said. His worries that she was over mothering the boy finding ground.

"No, I... I need to stay with him at least for a few more nights." She said hugging her arms to her body. Trying to conceal her stomach and hips that were no doubt looking gross and ready to tumble out of her too big clothing.

"Ariadne." Arthur breathed trying to pull his wife to him.

"Just for a few more nights. Till he can start to sleep through the night." She almost begged. Stepping away from him

~ Little Dominic woke a few more times that night. His small cries soothed instantly by his mother who slept in the small bed next to his crib. She was instantly by his side. Ready to change him and nurse him and rock him back to sleep.

She felt her heart swell up to ten times it's normal size when he opened his brown eyes to look at her. Arthur's eyes. He had his father's eyes. Not surprising, since almost everything about this baby spoke to his paternity. He had Arthur's long body and legs that were always kicking.

After he had been rocked to sleep, she went into the guest bathroom to take a shower. She looked at her new body in the mirror. The normal aches and pains of having Dominic had disappeared after a few days, but her body didn't. Her waist, once so slender and pleasing to her now had distinct rolls in it. She breathed out and saw to her horror she almost still looked pregnant. Her breasts were monstrously out of proportion as well. Her body not bouncing back as quickly as she hoped.

'_This is all in your head._' She told herself rationally. '_Stupid Sadie goes and says dumb things and you listen. You'll go on a diet tomorrow. Start walking every morning with the baby in the pram. You'll get it back, don't worry. Arthur would never cheat on you._'

She always gave herself good advice and decided she would listen to herself now. But still, a nagging little voice in the back of her head asked.

'_What if Sadie is right? She's had a lot more men then you have. What if it's true that all men cheat?_'

~ Arthur felt a hollowness in his heart. He didn't like his bed right now. He laid awake for hours wishing that his wife would change her mind and return him. An irrational feeling almost like jealousy came over him as he thought about her with his son. The way she fawned and loved him and ignored the Point Man.

He thought about going into the nursery and demanding she and the baby come to their room. Sleep be damned. He wanted her with him. He had a wife and two children, his house was full. Why did he feel alone?

Tomorrow, he decided. He would put his foot down and demand she stop coddling the baby. Demand Dominic sleep in his nursery alone. They would have the baby monitor on him and she would come back to his bed.

Eames' jeering warning clanging in his head. He didn't want to lose his wife to his son. He also didn't want a daughter for a son either. He would have to take action.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ As soon as the sun was out, Ariadne put Dominic in his new pram and took him on a long walk around the neighborhood park. She was feeling instantly better from the four mile walk and glad she had skipped breakfast to make herself feel lighter. If she did this everyday, she would be back to her old size in no time.

Her joy was soon tempered by her husband's anger when she arrived home.

"_Where were you?_" he demanded harshly.

"Out for a walk with the baby." Ariadne said simply. Arthur looked angry and annoyed as Darcy hopped excitedly in her pajamas.  
>"Why is she not dressed?" Ariadne asked as Arthur scooped up the baby.<p>

The Architect instantly tensed up at seeing her sleeping child pulled out of the nest of blankets she had built around him. Dominic made his baby sounds and fell asleep again in Arthur's arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked going to her husband and baby. Her heart racing at seeing her son in the arms of another. Even if the arms were someone she loved and trusted more then anyone.  
>"I'm just holding him. Ariadne, I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know where you were. Darcy still isn't dressed for school. I missed the meeting with the Team. I have an appointment with my broker later this morning. I was going to take Dominic with me. Give you a break. Do a little father son bonding." He said authoritatively.<p>

"_Absolutely not!_" Ariadne barked. Her hands snaking into Arthur's arms prying Dominic back. "He's too little to be out with anyone but me. I still have to nurse him every two hours."

"That's what we got the breast pump for." Arthur said. Feeling left out of the bonding proses that feeding the baby brought.

"I said _no_, Arthur." Ariadne said. When the Point Man wouldn't release the baby right away, Ariadne glared cold daggers at him.

"Let him go, Arthur." She hissed. Snake like.

~ '_Who was this woman?_' Arthur wandered as he let his son go to her arms. She was acting very strange and no at all like his beloved wife. His plan was not going so well.

"Darcy, go get dressed. You have school." Ariadne said as she cradled the baby close to her body again.

"_No!_" Screamed Darcy.

"Darcy." Arthur said in his firm tone the little girl always obeyed. "Listen to mama, go get dressed, now."

"_No!_" Darcy screamed again running into the kitchen and grabbing a box of her cereal. Toppling it all over the floor.

"_Damn it._" Arthur fumed as he pried the little girl out of the kitchen and carried her kicking and screaming back to her room.  
>He could hear the baby start to cry as Darcy screamed and started a full out temper tantrum. Darcy pretending to cry, Dominic crying for real. Ariadne soothing him as Arthur made Darcy dress in her school uniform.<br>"_NO!_" Screamed Darcy as Arthur tried to pull her stocking on.

"Ariadne!" Arthur shouted. "I need you!"

In all the chaos, Ariadne was in the nursery with the baby. Leaving Arthur to fend for himself.

~ Somehow, they made it out the door. Darcy arriving to school with a hastily packed lunch. Something Ariadne always did, for her, and which Arthur took for granted. The Point Man, completely missing not only his morning meeting with the Team, but meetings with his broker as well.

~ It was his job at the end of Darcy's school day to pick her up again. He had to listen to her elderly teacher tell him how Darcy had hit another child and had been acting out all day. The Point Man explaining about the new baby and how things at home were difficult right now.  
>"I see." The teacher said. "May I recommend a nanny. Just for a short while. My older sister works very well with children Darcy's age and she is available."<p>

Arthur looked at the aged school teacher. Doubtful someone even older then her could care for a crazed house hold like the one he had that morning.

"I don't think that will be necessary." He said

The teacher shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said. "But if Darcy's behavior continues, she will not be welcomed back."

"I understand." Arthur said gravely.

"Also, please make sure Darcy is bathed before she comes back to school again." The teacher added discreetly.

Arthur felt his face burn with shame as he took Darcy's hand and they drove home.

~ Mercifully, the house was clean and Ariadne had dinner waiting on them when they arrived.

"Darcy, didn't get a bath last night." Arthur whispered as he washed up in the kitchen. Ariadne looked at their daughter, her disaster of wild blond curls.

"Oh, I forgot." Ariadne said looking horrified. "I'm sorry Arthur, I was so busy with the baby." She told him with a quick glance at Dominic sleeping in his pram.

"Did you... did you go out for another walk?" He asked. Realizing that she had taken the baby out again. She looked tired and was sweating.

"Yeah, I think it helps him sleep." She told him. "Look, I'm sorry about the bath and this morning. I should have told you I was going out." She said giving Darcy a plate of spaghetti with richly steamed tomatoes. Arthur sat at the head of the table and noticed there were only two plates.

"Your not eating?" He asked.

"I ate already." She said taking the baby out of his pram. "I'll bath him, put him down, and give Darcy her bath after she eats."

"_No!_" Darcy screamed. "_No bath!_"

~ Ariadne already felt much thinner. She hadn't eaten anything at all that day except an apple and she could feel all the disgusting fat around her body melt away. She had walked another few miles in the park after Arthur had left. Soon she would be out of her maternity clothes and back to her pre-baby weight.

~ She gave Dominic his bath and forced a screaming Darcy into the tub next. Washing the little girl's main of curls till it shone. Darcy was much calmer now as Ariadne put her to bed. Hugging the Architect close to her and not letting go.

"Darcy, go to sleep." Arthur said softly kissing her goodnight. The little girl seemed soothed by the bath and her mama and papa's attentions. She went to sleep without further indecent.

~ "Are you coming to bed?" Arthur asked. Ariadne huffed.

"No, it's alright. I'll stay with him again." She said. "How was your meeting?" She asked barely turning to her husband.

"Well, by the time I got Darcy to school, it was over. But I managed to meet up with Cobb and Eames."

"That's good." Ariadne said leaning over Dominic's crib. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Ariadne? Maybe we should hire a nanny. Just for a few weeks. Till everything settles down." Arthur said standing beside her.

Her head snapped up.

"_What?_" She asked in amazement.

"It's just that with Darcy and the baby, this morning was crazy." He tried to explain.

"You think just because we had a bad morning that I can't do this? That I'm a bad mother?" She asked. Her eyes welling up.

"No, your a wonderful mother, just I think it might make thing easier." Arthur offered.

"No. I'm not letting anyone else take care of my baby." She said coldly. "Good night." She offered lamely.

Arthur, understood himself to be rudely dismissed. He let out a frustrated grumble and left. Yet again returning to his empty bed. His plan was not going well at all.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ For days and days it went on like this. Ariadne sleeping in the nursery, Arthur sleeping alone. Darcy's behavior becoming more unpredictable as time went on. Finally, Sadie took the Architect for a girl's night out. Edwina had come back from New York where she had been visiting her mother and went with them. Arthur had to convince Ariadne to leave the baby with him for the evening.

~ "I think we should do this every week." Eames said with a playful smile. His clever hands shuffling the cards. "Send the women away, have a guys night in. Play a little cards and have fun."

"Well, just remember Phillipa and Darcy are in the next room." Arthur reminded him. He gently maneuvered the pacifier into Dominic's mouth. The baby staring wide eyed at his father and his friends from the car seat the Point Man had placed in a chair.

"Can't believe you convinced Ariadne to leave him here with you." Cobb said throwing a worried look over his shoulder at James who was playing with his toy cars and ignoring everyone. The girls wouldn't let him play with them and the grown ups were too boring.

"Well, Sadie and Edwina really helped." Arthur said not paying too much attention to his cards. He looked lovingly over little Dominic. He could see why Ariadne didn't want to be parted from him. Perhaps it was pride of parenthood, but there was no baby in the world more wonderful then his son. Little Dominic had a mass of dark hair that his mother would smooth away and Arthur could see his own eyes looking back at him. He had Arthur's long legs and body but his face, defiantly held traces of his mother. He was a wonderful little boy.

"Are we playing cards or not?" Eames said growing tired.  
>"Were playing." Arthur said turning away from Dominic's chair. The Point Man had pulled his son up to the table with the rest of them. Making it seem like the baby was apart of the game.<p>

"Has Ariadne given any more thought to a nanny?" Cobb asked.  
>"No, and she was insulted that I asked." Arthur told him with a loud sigh.<p>

"Well, there is no shame in it. You haven't had Darcy long and with the new baby?" Cobb said sadly. "I hired a nanny for James and Phillipa and they love her." Cobb said before he suddenly become quite and looked embarrassed.

"Well, I think you just need to tell your girl to relax." Eames said looking over his hand. "The kid here will grow up all strange and pulling on his mother's dresses. No woman will want him and he and Ariadne will have one of those _creepy_ mother and son relationships." The Forger said with a shudder.

"Arthur, don't listen to Eames." Cobb said.  
>"What do you mean 'don't listen to me'?" Eames said. "I'm giving good advice. It's good the boy is around men finally. We don't want him to grow up around the women too much."<p>

"It's important for Dominic and I to bond as father and son." Arthur said stopping the argument Cobb and Eames were about to have.

There was a rattling at the door. The men stopped their talking as the front door unlocked and Ariadne burst in not even retrieving her keys from the lock. She looked exhausted. The past few days her skin had taken a waxy color and her face seemed too thin. There were darkening circles under her eyes.

"Ariadne?" Arthur asked standing up. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were all going to a movie."

"We made it through the previews before she became convinced the baby needed her." Edwina said meekly as Sadie stalked into the room on her spider like legs.

Arthur could only watch in horror as his wife went to the happy baby and gently pulled him out of his car seat.  
>"Ariadne, he's fine. Go out with your friends." He said trying to touch her hair.<p>

She moved away, holding her precious baby close to her chest looking like a drug addict getting a fix. A smile touching her sickly face.

"I'm going to feed him and put him to bed." She said softly before leaving the room. Totally ignoring her husband and the others.

"Arthur, she looks awful." Cobb whispered as Arthur collapsed grumpily in his chair.

"Eames, I want to go out. Take me out!" Sadie ordered petulantly. The Forger gave his lady a rueful smile before leaving the table.

"Sorry, boys." He said saddling over to his leggy lady friend. "Got my orders." The Forger grabbed his sword cane, much to Sadie's disgust and they left the apartment. Already embroiled in another fight about the cane.

"Um, Arthur?" Edwina squeaked sadly as Arthur sighed.

"What's going on with Ariadne?" Cobb asked as both men unwittingly ignored the tiny Edwina Sharp.

"I don't know. Lately... I don't know what to do. She stays in the nursery with Dominic all the time. She doesn't even want me to touch her." Arthur said sadly. Glad to have his friend to talk to.

"Arthur?" Edwina said a little louder.

"Have you talked to her about this?" Cobb asked. "Maybe some kind of postpartum type of thing." Cobb said. His voice caring as always.

"She never talks to me anymore. Barely takes care of Darcy these days. Cobb, I don't know what to do." The Point Man admitted.

In the dream world, he could solve any problem. The real world was so much harder.  
>"Arthur?" Edwina said more forcefully.<p>

"I'm sorry Edwina, what is it?" Arthur said finally turning to his secretary with tired eyes.

"I... um... I need to talk to you about something." She said sadly.

~ Ariadne had nursed Dominic. He didn't seem that hungry and now as he was sleeping contently in his crib, she suddenly felt _very_ tired. She had been fighting a head ache all day long and was afraid to take anything for it because she was still nursing.

'_All I need is some sleep_.' She thought as she had to lean on Dominic's crib for support.

Her world felt frightfully dizzy all of the sudden as she had a hard time breathing. Her heart seemed to beat too quick and too loud. Her vision became strange as she kept seeing black. Her world collapsing away as she fell on the floor.

~ "Papa?" Darcy said with a scared little voice. She was clutching the teddy bear Arthur had given her. A frightened look in her eyes.  
>"Not now, Darcy." Arthur said turning back to Edwina.<p>

"What do you mean she's been _starving _herself?" Arthur demanded harshly.

The tiny secretary cowered before the Point Man.

"She was telling Sadie and I at dinner how she hadn't eaten all day. She only had a side salad to eat with us. She told us how she's only eating an apple and popcorn during the week." Edwina said. Her voice tiny and scared.

"What?" Cobb said in shock as Arthur looked horrified.

"She's... she's nursing." Arthur said feeling stunned. "She's nursing the baby. Whatever she eats... the baby gets.

"Papa?" Darcy repeated tugging on Arthur's jacket.

Arthur waved his hand down at her. Brushing the child off.

"She's says she's trying to lose weight. She said she's lost over 25 pounds since the baby was born. Sadie said most of that was the baby and then water weight. Ariadne was so upset, she only ate that salad. Sadie has been telling her how if she doesn't lose the baby weight, your going to fool around." Edwina said. She cowered away from the Point Man as if she was afraid he might strike her.  
>"What?" Arthur barked.<p>

"Papa!" Darcy cried out pulling his hand.  
>"Darcy! What? The grown ups are talking!" Arthur turned to his daughter. Darcy looked up at the Point Man with her gray eyes. Eyes that weren't this scared since before she had come to live with Arthur and Ariadne.<p>

"Mama is on the floor and won't wake up." The little girl cried.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ "Ah, here she comes. Around at last." A kindly, older gentleman said in a thick German accent.

Ariadne opened her eyes to see a pleasant looking grandfather type sitting across from her. Her head hurt slightly as Cobb and Arthur were looking over her. The Extractor looking worried. The Point Man looking man. She vaguely realized she was laying on the sofa in the great room.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked. His tone cross and typical only when he was annoyed.

"Ariadne?" The older gentleman asked shining a pen light in her eye. "How do you feel, Schatz?" He asked.

"My head hurts." Ariadne said weakly as her eyes followed his finger.

"I see. Now tell me, is it true that you are a nursing mother, and you have not been eating properly?" The kindly gentleman asked taking her pulse and looking at his pocket watch.

She didn't say anything as he glanced back at her over his glasses. Her silence was all the affirmation he seemed to need.

"I presume that you know the very serious heath risks you have exposed yourself to?" He asked rubbing his hands together as Arthur stalked away from them. Ariadne tried to catch her husband's eye but he walked out onto the balcony.

"You can have renal failure, heart attack... not to mention the risk to the infant." The gentleman said taking out a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

"I'd never hurt my baby." She protested "Your a doctor?" Ariadne asked as he gently took her vitals.

"Only occasionally. I like the house calls. Mainly, I'm retired but my wife doesn't like me home that much." He chuckled to himself.

"Well I'm fine." Ariadne said trying to sit up.

"Now, you were found in a dead faint on the floor, Schatz." The gentlemanly doctor said putting a kind hand on her shoulder.  
>"I passed out?" Ariadne asked in disbelief. Her head dizzy.<p>

"Yes. I suspect from low blood sugar. You have a head ache? You blood pressure is too low."

She nodded. Looking to Cobb.

"My advice is to eat. Not a lot. Nothing that will make you sick. Bread and some oatmeal perhaps." He said packing his bag. "I think the baby will be fine on formula until you strength comes back." The Doctor said with a small smile.

"No, I want him to get breast milk. It's better for him." Ariadne said sitting up. Cobb was by her side helping her stand.

"The baby will get the nutrients he needs. Lots of healthy baby on formula." The Doctor said as Ariadne saw Arthur stalk angrily off the balcony. "You can not nurse until you get strength back."

"She won't, Doctor." Arthur said curtly. Not looking at his wife. "I've already sent my assistant to the store."

"Ah, good." The gentlemanly doctor said.

"Doctor, I wanted you to take a blood sample of the baby." Arthur was saying to the doctor in a voice so hushed Ariadne could only make out parts of what they said.  
>"A wise precaution." The Doctor said with a grave nod. He smiled at Ariadne.<p>

"You eat a good meal, and if you feel weak again, strait to the hospital. No arguments." He said and followed Arthur to the nursery.

"What's he going to do?" Ariadne asked trying to go to the nursery.

"It's fine." Cobb said pulling her back. "Let's get you something to eat."

~ The Extractor prepared oatmeal and a turkey sandwich for her. She ate a banana while she waited for her meal. Her stomach not ready to eat and it felt like torture.

"After James was born, Mal couldn't stop eating turkey." The Extractor laughed. "I don't know why but she ate turkey sandwiches everyday for a year and never got tired of them."

Ariadne was barely listening to him as she watched the kindly doctor and Arthur leave the nursery. The two men talking in low voices.

"Mal ate a lot after both our children were born. She nursed them and I think that made her lose the weight." Cobb went on placing a hot bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She didn't want to eat it. "I personally didn't think she needed to lose weight. I married a woman, and the babies made her look like one." He said in sad remembrance.

Arthur had walked the Doctor to the door and saw him out with a hand shake and his thanks.

Ariadne was sad to see the kindly gentleman go. Somehow Arthur's anger was kept at bay with a stranger in their midst. She was afraid of what might happen now. Arthur ignored both his wife and the Extractor as he stalked back out on the balcony. He lit a cigaret and started smoking outside. A habit he almost never divulged in. Only when he was upset and had to calm down.  
>"I need to check on the baby." Ariadne said trying to stand up.<p>

"You need to eat. Sarah is with the kids. Everything is fine." Cobb said pulling her gently back down.

"Sarah?" She asked finally force feeding herself her oatmeal.

"Oh..." Cob said with a smile. "She's the nanny I hired a while ago. For the kids." Cobb explained watching her eat.

"You have a nanny?" she asked surprised. Her stomach not wanting to take in so much food.

"Yes, she's really good. Arthur asked us to look after Darcy and the baby. Just for the night." Cobb explained.

Ariadne put her spoon down.  
>"No, my baby is not leaving this house." She said defiantly.<br>"Just till your better." Cobb said nodding to her food.

"No." Ariadne hissed in a whisper.

"Ariadne. You need to take care of yourself right now. Arthur made this call and, right now, no one wants to cross him." Cobb said sternly.

"How.. how mad is he?" Ariadne asked Cobb in a whisper.

"Mad." Cobb whispered back. The Extractor looking worriedly at the Point Man. "I'll talk to him before we leave, but you shouldn't have done this."

"I know." She said feeling like she wanted to cry.

"What were you thinking?" Cobb asked. "Your too smart for this."

"I know... I just... I don't know." She said lamely.

"You could have hurt the baby. Whatever you do to yourself, you do to him." Cobb chastised.

"I know!" Ariadne cried.

"Cobb?" Arthur's voice cut into the still evening. "I think it's time for you and Sarah to go. I'll see you in the morning."

Ariadne was breathing hard as her husband didn't even look at her. She watched as the Extractor nodded and stood up. The Point Man following him into the nursery.

Ariadne made herself eat. The turkey sandwich was good and her head stopped hurting. But she felt very tired as she heard people come back into the great room.

James and Phillipa looked worriedly at the Architect, waving her goodbye. Darcy looked scared as she held Arthur's hand. Cobb, every bit the family man, shepherding all of them. A pretty lady in casual clothing was holding a car set. Dominic's blue blanket was covering the sleeping baby.

"He's alright." Sarah said to Ariadne with a warm smile. "I promise I'll take good care of him and then drop him off tomorrow."

Sarah was a rare natural beauty. This woman looked stunning in simple jeans and t-shirt. Her light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. If she put a small amount of work into her looks, she would be truly stunning.

Cobb looked at the children's nanny affectionately. His hand at the small of her back as he guided them out. Arthur's face was cold and serious as he spoke with Cobb and the nanny. Explaining Edwina would be dropping off the formula for the baby. Thanking them for looking after Darcy and Dominic for the night.

Finally, they were gone. Arthur locked the front door and he and Ariadne were alone.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ Arthur said nothing for a long time. He went back out onto the balcony and smoked for a while longer as she finished eating. She felt remarkably better from just a little bit of food, but alos sick with nerves just now.

Arthur had never been angry with her. They had never really fought about anything serious. He never even raised his voice to her. She had never seen his sharp anger aimed at her before and it scared her. Finally, he came off the balcony and shut the doors.

"Are you finished eating?" He asked somberly. Not really looking at her.

"Yes." She said meekly. Her hands folded on her lap.

"Good. Cobb's keeping the kids for tonight. I think we should go to bed. Talk about this in the morning." He said unhooking his cufflinks. Keeping his hands and eyes busy so he didn't have to look at her.  
>"Arthur?" Ariadne asked leaving the table. The Point Man froze and turned his eyes on her as she stepped closer to him.<br>"Why did the doctor take Dominic's blood?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure he was alright. That you didn't hurt my son with this... foolishness of yours." He said. His tone like ice.  
>"I would <em>never<em> hurt him." Ariadne said defensively. "I love my son."

Arthur said nothing. Only looked at her. His face cold and judgmental.

"Why... why did you have him draw blood?" Ariadne asked. Her voice breaking slightly.

"I had to be sure there were no toxins in his systems. I didn't want to have to take him to the hospital because of you."

"Toxins?" She asked. Her vision becoming blurry from sudden tears.

"Diet pills. Other things you might have done. You were breast feeding. I have to think about Dominic. Someone has to." He said. His voice so spiteful. Ariadne blinked like she had been struck. He spoke as if he didn't love her anymore.

"Arthur, I never took diet pills." She said as he tried to walk past her.

"I hope not!" He spat turning around to see her. His anger finally breaking. "Because if I find out this shit has hurt my son... I don't know what I'll do."

Ariadne had to step back.

This man frightened her. He was not her husband. Not even the Point Man. She had never seen Arthur so angry. His eyes burning like fire. He had never spoken to her like this. Had never been this angry with anyone, let alone her.

Now, what was he saying? What would he do? Would he leave her? Had what she done been bad enough for him never to forgive her?

"He's my son to. You know I would never hurt him." Ariadne pleaded. Arthur ran a hand over his jaw. He still looked angry.

"Let's go to bed." He grumbled.

~ Ariadne hadn't shared a bed with Arthur since her son was born. It felt strange to be back in the room with him again. Stranger still to have him so angry at her. He went to his closet and undressed.

"I'm going to take a shower." She whispered and he nodded. Not saying a word to her.

She hadn't expect him to join her in the bathroom.

"Worried I'll make myself throw up?" She asked. She had meant it to sound funny but it jast came out spiteful.

"Yes." Was all he said as he undressed with her.

The large, walk in shower was big enough for the both of them. Ariadne didn't look at her husband as he joined her under the hot water. She even covered her breasts from him. Not feeling close to him just now.

~ Arthur noticed all the softness had almost left her body. She was thinner then he had expected. One of the reasons he had joined her in the shower was because he wanted to see if she was too thin. Her baggy clothing had hidden the fact those wonderful breasts and hips had almost been starved away.

He sighed in frustration. He had been looking forward to being with her with those curves. An added bonus his son had given her. Her body still looked alright. She had no ribs showing and her body looked almost the same as it had before Dominic's birth.

"You think I'm a bad mother?" He heard her say as he washed her back. Warm water trickling down over them. He paused and felt the scowl on his face ease.

"No, I think your a good mother." He whispered in her ear. His arms wrapping around her. Missing the feel of her. "I just think you did a stupid thing without thinking of our son."

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She cried as he held her.

"I know." He said.

He offered no other words of comfort. No assurances he still loved her or wouldn't leave her. He washed her body and let her cry in his arms.

~ Arthur always liked her in cute pajamas. She pulled a nice set on when they were out of the shower. Noticing they fit like they did before the baby. She was tired and wanted to finally sleep in the same bed with her husband.

Arthur was dressed in only his sleeping pants. He was on his cell phone talking in a low voice with Cobb. He nodded to his wife as she emerged from their overly large closet.

"Sarah wanted you to know that Dominic took the formula really well. He had a bath and is sleeping. Darcy is having fun with Phillipa." He said to her.

Ariadne felt slightly better. She wanted her baby back. She missed the feel of his sweet, warm body in her arms. She didn't like the fact some other woman was taking care of him.

She gave Arthur a nod and half smile before climbing into bed.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Arthur said into his cell phone. He hung up and joined her in the bed. "The doctor left me a voice mail. He did a quickie on Dominic's blood work. Says there is no sign of any drugs in his system."

She bit her lip and nodded. Now was not the time to tell her husband; 'I told you so'.

"Sarah will bring the baby back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes." He said turning off the light and laying flat on his back. Not touching her.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She said feebly.

"I know."

"So what happens now?" She asked.  
>"I don't know." he said quickly.<p>

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked.

"No." he said casually.

She relaxed only a little and stared at the ceiling.

"Did you honestly think I would cheat on you?" He asked finally. "After all we have been through? You think I would throw all that away because of baby weight?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"No, you_ do_ know." He said harshly.

She didn't say anything.

"Your going to have to understand that I'm going to be mad for awhile. I'm not just talking about my son here. What about Darcy? You haven't paid her much attention. She's been acting out and who knows what else. You promised me when we took her, that you would take care of her. That girl has been through enough." he said.

She didn't say anything.

"I'm going to hire a nanny. She's the sister of Darcy's teacher. She's very highly recommended and she can start right away. You have to start eating better. If you don't... then I'm going to get you into therapy." He said.

"I don't need _therapy_." Ariadne said blinking back tears.

"If you don't start eating right, and you refuse therapy, I'll _will_ leave you." Arthur said soberly. "I can't have my children suffer because of this.

"Arthur." Ariadne cried softly.

"One more thing." Arthur said. His voice cold and gave her no comfort. "I know Sadie is your friend, I know she's dating Eames, but I don't want her hanging around anymore. I can't dictate who your friends are or who you spend time with, but I don't want to see her or hear about her."

"Sadie didn't do this." Ariadne said in surprise.

"Edwina says that woman made you think you were too fat." Arthur said simply. "Sadie was the one who put the idea in your head. I don't want you mad at Edwina for telling me. Edwina is a real friend. Sadie isn't."

Ariadne looked up at the ceiling and didn't speak. She thought her husband had fallen asleep but eventually, he rolled over and pulled her close to him. His face close to hers as his hands brushed off her tears.

He was kissing her cheeks as she felt relief wash over her.  
>"I've missed you." Arthur whispered. "I don't like sleeping in this bed alone." He said as she nodded. Loving the feel of her husband's body next to her.<p>

"When the baby comes home, he sleeps in the nursery, you sleep in here." He said.

"Alright." She said choking back a sob.

~ The caring husband in Arthur hated to see his wife upset. He pulled her to his chest. Letting her cry and apologize.

"It will be alright." He whispered. His hands in her hair. "When you get your strength back, you can nurse the baby again. We can put the monitor in here with us, get up together for his late night feedings. That's how it should be."

"Alright." She said as Arthur held her.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Dominic woke up around midnight. His cries reaching Sarah who quickly went to him. She peeped in at the two sleeping girls in their room, and James passed out in his bed before carrying the baby into the kitchen for his bottle.

She could see why his mother loved him so much. He was a wonderful baby. As soon as she plucked him from his crib he had stopped his crying and rested contentedly on her shoulder.

He seemed happy when she changed him and kicked his long legs at her as he was cleaned and smelling like a baby again. He waited patiently for his bottle to be readied with sad brown eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be back with mama in the morning." She whispered kissing his warm little cheek.

Dominic ate well. Looking up at Sarah in that special bonding way all mothers enjoy. The Nanny had never had children. Her poor husband had died before they could start their own family. Still, she had taken care of children all her life. Her young siblings, her cousins kids. Her whole family was constantly breeding like rabbits. She had always been the odd one out.

So odd in fact she had taken the drastic step of moving from Iowa to Paris after her husband died. It had always been her dream to live in Paris. She had barely started working as a nanny when the agency had sent her to take care of the Cobb children.

Their father, a widower, had been kind and obliging to her. Never bossy or curt like most. He took an active interest in his children. He was so unlike any father she had known.

"He's up again?" Cobb's voice came out of the darkness.

Sarah jumped slightly. The handsome widower emerged from the shadowy hall into the kitchen.

'_How long had he been there?_' She wondered as she tired to calm her beating heart.

"Yes, he's good now." She told him rocking the baby over her shoulder. Trying to get him to burp so he would go back to sleep.

"Thank you, for doing all this. I know it was just in your job description to just take care of two kids. It was above and beyond to take care of Darcy and the baby tonight." He said looking over her as she held the baby.

"It was my pleasure, Dom." She said. His first name still sounding strange when she said it. He had kept insisting she use his first name despite the agencies policies otherwise. "I haven't taken care of a baby in a long time. It's nice." She added truthfully.

"Well, I'll make sure there will be something extra in your check this week." He said formally.

Her heart ached a little. So they were back to that. Hot then cold.

"I see." She said looking away from him.  
>"I'm sorry you had to meet my friends like that." Cobb said. His voice changing slightly as she walked with the baby around the kitchen. "Their are normally much better. This was rare."<p>

"It's not for me to judge. I'm just the hired help." She said turning back to him and giving him a forced smile.  
>"Sarah, you know your more then that." Cobb sighed. She looked at him doubtfully. "It's just... I've never been in a situation like this." He said at last.<br>"That makes two of us." She said. Not a trace of bitterness in her voice. She couldn't let Cobb know she was mad.

"He's ready to go back down." Sarah whispered as she could feel the baby make his light breathing sounds. His little head with soft hair resting on her shoulder, half asleep.

Cobb followed her to the make shift nursery. Nothing more then quickly purchased bassinet next to Sarah's bed. The Nanny carefully placed the baby in his bed and covered him. She and the Extractor watched Dominic sleep for a while.

"I miss them when their this age." Cobb said at last. Breaking the silence. His hand wandering around Sarah's waist. Pulling her close to him. "It goes by so fast. You barely have time to appreciate it and it's gone."

Sarah was nodding.

"Will... um... will your friend be alright?" She asked softly as she tried to control her breathing. Loving the feel of the handsome widower's hand on her hip. The two of them standing over the baby as if they were his parents.

"I think so. Arthur's a good man. He'll take care of her." He whispered. "I really want you and Ariadne to be friends, Sarah." Cobb said. The Extractor said pulling her to him. His breath suddenly on her neck. She gasped at the feel of his facial hair exciting her skin.

"Dom, we can't. This has to stop." She breathed as her body turned to his and they were in each others arms.

"I don't want it to stop." Cobb said. His hands running up her back and to her hair. Pulling her tresses down from her hastily tied bun.

"Dom." She panted as her lover was attacking her neck. His hands on her back again, going up her blouse.  
>"Sarah, I want to be with you again." He breathed. "I'm sorry. I can't stop how I feel." He panted as he was kissing her furiously.<p>

Her head was spinning and she let it spin. Never had she been kissed like this before. Never had any man mad her feel so reckless and giddy.

She had only slept with Cobb once. A night they both said would never happen again. A night they had just been overcome. The Extractor seeming to need her so much. Her body giving into him so easily.

"The baby." Sarah mumbled giving the sleeping infant a glance. Cobb was pulling her back to her bed. His body weight on her as his lips devoured her.

"We'll be quite." Cobb promised.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ Arthur had served Ariadne breakfast the next morning. Their large apartment seemed too quite without the noise of their children.

"It's like it was when we first moved in." Ariadne joked as her husband made sure she ate a hearty meal. Her stomach felt full to bursting, but she dared not saying anything.

"Yeah, when things were quite." Arthur said drinking black coffee.

"When is Sarah going to bring the baby back?" She asked eating slowly. Doubtful if she could finish it all.

"Soon I think. But I don't want you nursing until your better." He said sharply.

"Arthur, I feel fine. I feel good." Ariadne said. She hated the idea of her son on formula. Hated the idea of some strange woman caring for her baby even more.

"I said no." Arthur retorted solemnly. His eyes glancing at her in that angry way he had. She bit her lower lip and tried to finish eating.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked. Her voice passive.

"Yes." Arthur said quickly. "But I'm sure I'll get over it." he added more gently.

~ Sarah finally brought the baby back before noon.  
>"Sorry it took so long." The attractive nanny said handing the car seat over to Ariadne. "Had the worst time getting out the door this morning. I had to drop all the kids off at school and then he decided he wanted to eat. You know how it is." She said as Ariadne freed her son from the car seat.<p>

It was so wonderful to hold him again. His perfect little body curling next to her own. Ariadne gave a contented sigh as Arthur watched their reunion. The father in his happy to see his wife and son together again.

"He was alright last night?" Ariadne asked the nanny. Sarah smiled.

"A perfect gentleman." She said and then blushed. "Um, so I've already prepared some formula for him. I've got about a days worth. All you have to do is heat it up. Only don't microwave it." Sarah said as she went into the kitchen and placed a paper bag in the fridge.  
>"Sarah?" Ariadne asked.<p>

The Nanny stopped and looked up at the Architect, certain she was going to be told off or asked to leave.  
>"Would you like to stay for coffee?" Ariadne asked.<p>

~ "Sadie just had me convinced that Arthur was going to cheat on me. I don't know why. I just felt my body was so repulsive." Ariadne said as Arthur took his son to the nursery to sleep. The Architect feeling calm even though her baby was in the other room.

"Oh every woman feels that way. It's normal. Your body has just gone through a trauma. A normal trauma, but still." Sarah said as Arthur came back.

"I think he'll sleep for a while." The Point Man said giving his wife a kiss.  
>"It's not easy being a new parent." Sarah told them. "You have all these people trying to tell you how to take care of you baby. They don't understand that he was born with you knowing how to take care of him."<p>

"Yeah, Eames tried to convince me you were turning our son into a mama's boy." Arthur grumbled.

"What?" Ariadne said with a laugh. "Why are you listening to Eames?" She asked.

"I don't know." Arthur said looking half ashamed.

"Why would you listen to Eames about parenting? Cobb I could understand." Ariadne asked. "Eames doesn't know the first thing about raising children.

Arthur chuckled.

"Dom says your going to hire a nanny." Sarah said taking their empty coffee mugs and putting them in the sink.

Arthur and Ariadne exchanged surprised looks.

"_Dom?_" Ariadne mouthed silently while Sarah's back was turned. Arthur looked back at her in surprise.

"Um, yes. Just part time in the mornings." He said. "It's just been so crazy with Darcy and the baby."

"You don't have to explain." Sarah said kindly. She washed their mugs out and looked at her watch. "You know I really have to be going. I have a lot of errands to run. I have an art class at one and then I have to pick the kids up."  
>"Your studying art? Ariadne asked suddenly interested.<p>

"Yeah at the American college. I wanted to get my degree in Art History. Not practical I know, but I want to study what I love." Sarah explained.

"Have you been to the new Russian art exhibits yet?" Ariadne asked.  
>"No, I was hoping to go last week but you know how it is." Sarah said shouldering on her purse.<p>

"My friend Edwina and I love art shows, the three of us should all go together." Ariadne said feeling excited.

"That would be really nice." Sarah said. A certain happiness in her eyes. "We can do lunch after?"

"Sounds great." Ariadne said. "I'll give you a call."

"Wait, what about the kids?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, we can dump them with the guys for one day." Ariadne said with a smile.  
>Arthur raised his eye brows and tried to hide a smile.<p>

Ariadne and Sarah talked for a long time and when the Nanny finally left, the Point Man let out a laugh.

"Look at you, making friends." He teased. Ariadne smiled back at her husband.

"Yeah." She said shyly. "You think there is something going on with her and Cobb?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes, I do." Arthur said.

"You know what _I_ was thinking?" She said putting her arms around her husband's neck and kissing him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"When Dominic wakes up, you should be the one to feed him." Ariadne said.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "I think I can count on one hand the number of times I've even held him."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." She said. "I was way too overprotective."

He kissed her sweetly.

"Just promise me you'll eat better." He said between his wife's kisses. "And that you'll always sleep in the same bed as me."

_**~ END ~**_

**I know it took me forever to finish this. I get very distracted sometimes- ****SQUIRREL!****... I get very distracted sometimes and I start new stories without finishing the old ones. I will try very hard to finish all the crap I've started. **

** I wrote a chapter where Eames and Sadie get what's coming to them, but I don't want to hate Sadie. I've been out of high school for a while now and what I've learned is that sometimes high school crap never ends even among friends. I get talked about and talked to cattily all the time. Most of the time, by grown women who know better. Not only grown women, but grown women who have grown children. LOL. **

** I wish I could say it ends, but the only thing that changes about that is how we let that affect us. **

** What I have found is that people who gossip about you, or say mean things, do it because they are jealous. Their lives suck so much they are just fascinated by yours. Think about it, Ariadne has brains, Arthur, a nice home and beautiful children. What's not to be jealous of? **


End file.
